During the past years, systems for scanning the surface of moving articles have been developed and applied for grading or quality control purposes in many high volume manufacturing applications such as found in the automotive, consumer electronics, agricultural, food or lumber processing industries. Such scanning systems typically use profile sensors based on laser triangulation to measure geometrical and other 3D surface characteristics of the inspected articles, which sensors makes use of digital cameras adapted to capture reflected light from a fan-shaped laser beam toward a scanning zone to define an associated scanning plane transverse to the travel path axis. In some applications, there is a need for protecting the cameras from the article conveying path, particularly from fragments that could be broken off during transport through the inspection system. A first approach consists of providing the inspection system with a main enclosure for containing all profile sensors, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,684,030. A second approach consists of providing an enclosure for containing each camera, such as disclosed in U.S. published patent application no. 2008/0029511, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,960,104 and 5,761,070. A problem with the known camera enclosures is that they do not offer sufficient flexibility of adjustment of the position of the optical sensing field with respect to the scanning plane.